kvshkfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дад Лал
Дад Лал '(aнгл. Dad Lal перевод. Отец Лола) — магическое создание, могущественный демон, способный войти в подсознание кекана, а также ненавидит беляшей. Он появлялся в СФБ с момента вызова Расаном более тридцати лет назад. Известен своим загадочным поведением и садистским юмором. Это ненависник беляшей, несмотря на то, что он когда-то развил СФБ но потом понял что беляши шр*кают на кеков. История Раньше был известен как магическое существо, знающее всё. Его цель - попасть в СФБ и уничтожить, но он когда-то помогал Расану который сначала притворялся другом. Он подал Расану идею портала и его чертежи, в помощь в раскрытии тайн мемов. После первого испытания устройства Дад понял, что Расан его обманул, и заявил ему, что они так не договаривались. Но Расан ответил, что сделка есть сделка. После этого Дад прекратил все контакты с Расаном и закрыл портал. Дад и символ, основанный на Всевидящем Око, часто появляются в СФБ и КРШК. Он был невидимым автором криптограмм в онлайн-игре Rumble's Revenge. Его имя и существование выводится путем сложения всех заглавных букв в криптограммах из игры Rumble's Revenge. После сложения получится: «MY NAME IS DAD VAM PIZDA BELASCHI». Картина появляется на короткое время в аве СФБ (на 10 сек. на нём написано : Дад жаждет мести). Аналогичная картина есть и на странице о нём в Дневнике №2 Кека. Позднее «колесо Дада» фигурирует в видении Расана. С помощью него Расан и вызвал Дада , чтобы заключить с ним сделку. Окружающие его различные символы ссылаются на некоторых персонажей в ММ. В частности, когда он впервые появляется в физическом обличье, он обращается к Кеку, Нину и ''Шренку, как «Бывший враг, ученик и будущий друг». В записи выделено особое внимание на символ «Беляш», Расан, кажется, встревожен этим. Он крикнул проснувшись «Name: ??? This odd, triangular being has appeared in my dreams every night for weeks on zhazhdet mesti ». Его полное имя появляется в записях о нём в третьей книге Кека. За его именем находится зашифрованное сообщение; при декодировании получится: «Лжец. Модник.» В записях есть различные замечания, разбросанные по странице, например, «Is he watching me?» и «Dad has proven himself to be one of the friendliest and most trustworthy individuals that I've ever encountered in my life. What a guy! I honestly can't trust him more. Not evil in any way, Dad is a true gentleman». Впрочем, последнее замечание перечёркивается, а ниже красными чернилами написана ещё заметка «Can't Be...». На следующей странице есть схема беляшецкой головы, на которой обозначены различные аспекты; верхняя часть схемы открыта, и в неё залетает Дад. В правом нижнем углу страницы Расан дописал большими красными буквами написано:«DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS!». Остальная часть страницы забрызгана темно-красным веществом... Личность Дад — это разумный и физически непочтительный демон, который находит большинство вещей забавными (хотя никто не уверен, почему). Невероятно странен и харизматичен, обладает быстрой речью. Хотя его можно принять раздражающим, но стоит принимать это всерьез; ведь когда он в гневе, у него есть сила, с которой нельзя не считаться. Судя по подарку, сделанному им Шренку - сумасшедший (зубы беляша!); при том он сам понимает, что сумасшедший и подтверждает это. Когда Дад вселился в тело Расана, он показал себя мазохистом, разными способами причиняя боль и находя это «забавным». Тем не менее Дад мало знает о физических пределах кекана. Внешний вид Дад — жёлтое треугольное существо, которое имеет сильное сходство с египетской пирамидой и Всевидящим Оком. У него есть один большой глаз с черным узким вертикальным зрачком, так же на глазу есть четыре короткие ресницы на его верхней и нижней части. В основном он передвигается в воздухе, редко стоя на своих двух ногах. У него тонкие, чёрные конечности, носит маленький чёрный галстук-бабочку, и имеет высокий, тонкий, чёрный цилиндр, который летает чуть выше его головы. Его руки не зафиксированы в одном положении и могут перемещаться вдоль его периметра без каких-либо затруднений. В голове Расана он появляется с маленькой чёрной тростью, а в голове шренка с маленькой золотой тростью. Также у него есть сходство со Всевидящим Оком, найденном на долларовой банкноте, что может являться отсылкой к его имени (ориг. dollar dad). В злости Дад становится красным, конечности, цилиндр и бабочка становятся белыми и его глаз начинает светиться светло-красным. Призыв Для призыва Дада, нужна картина жертвы. Глаза должны быть вычеркнуты и картина должна быть окружена восемью свечами в круговом пласте. Тогда следующие заклинания должны читаться: «''Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!» Ваши глаза будут светиться синим. Небо станет серым. Далее нужно произнести пять раз подряд фразу "Ждэсэм Сдровкаб" (реверсированное словосочетание "backwards message", "послание наоборот") . Появляется треугольник. Один глаз открывается и превращается в нормальный вид Дада. Досье Дада 'Я УДАЛИЛ ЭТОТ РАЗДЕЛ НИКТО О МНЕ НЕ УЗНАЕТ БОЛЬШЕ ХАХАХА Я СОЖГУ ОСТАЛЬНУЮ ЧАСТЬ СТАТЬИ